San Francisco Racepack V1.0
New mod by Made by Tibor Mat 97. This one edits all the races of San Francisco by changing opponents, changing time of day and weather, adding AI cop cars, and some more. Races End of Ignorance : This race modified it a bit by default as the original one you used to play lately. This race is added by 7 pursuers and also modified the opponents' cars. Tireless : 2nd race realized by Tibor Mat 97. Added by 7 opponents also added 7 police affluences in Professional. City Tour : 3rd racepack done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents, 23 pursuers in professional. Embarca-dare-o : 4th race done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 5 opponents, 28 pursuers who chases. South : 5th race done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents and also 8 pursuers ready to hunt! Imminent Victory: 6th race done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents and 8 pursuers ready to hunt! There will be a new car to unlock! Superman: 7th race done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents and also 8 pursuers affluence ready to hunt! Raceway: 8th race done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents and also 20 pursuers. Revolutionary Race: 9th race editor done by Tibor Mat 97. Added 8 opponents and 26 pursuers in Professional. Red Alert!: 10th race editor done by Tibor Mat 97. The scene takes place in San Francisco where the Civic Center Before Last Event: 11th race editor done by Tibor Mat 97. Next to last run for Frosty Finale, this race is added by 8 opponents and has been added by 12 pros in Pro. Frosty Finale: Last race done by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 6 opponents for amateur, and also 8 opponents in Pro. There are no cops in the area who can stop us for good ones. North Beach: First circuit made by Tibor Mat 97. This circuit is added by 6 opponents and none of the cops will pick us up. Embarca-dare-o: Second circuit made by Tibor Mat 97. This circuit is added by 5 opponents and the first cops are on our trail! Highway Tour: 3rd race done by Tibor Mat 97. This race is like this one was done on the highway, and this race is added by 6 opponents in Pro. Outbreak Takedown: 4th race made by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 5 opponents. Good race... One Shot is Enough: 5th race by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 5 opponents and this circuit is excellent! Golden Gate Park: 6th race by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 6 opponents. Road Pacific: 7th race by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 8 opponents and also completed by 4 police participants! Last Chance: 8th race realized by Tibor Mat 97. This race is added by 8 police participants! Ultimate Version!: Circuit edited by Tibor Mat 97, this circuit is added by 8 opponents including the 4 police participants. Even Faster!: Last circuit published by Tibor Mat 97. This circuit adds 6 opponents and none of the cops in all the circuits come to attract boredom! Welcome to San Francisco: First fast race edited by Tibor Mat 97. This first race against the clock is directed to the points of departure at the entrance of San Francisco. Limited Countdown: 2rd race edited by Tibor Mat 97. This race is happening in front of North Beach and are generally disturbed by the traffics of the city. No cops are in the area. Parking Blitz: 3rd race against the clock edited by Tibor Mat 97. This race takes place at SOMA where all the opponents are ready to do anything to go for it to waste time. Hang In There! Full Gas!: 4th race edited by Tibor Mat 97. This race takes place at Golden Gate Park where you should take refuge below Golden Gate Bridge. None of the police have been reported in the area ... Road Rage!: 5th race against the clock and usually in the course of escaping to the pursuers completely infernal. A little stressful anyway ... hope you will fight to win this event! Tourni-coti (Tourni-coton ): 6th race against the clock edited by Tibor Mat 97. A race that should be mounted on the roof of a large building. This race is a bit complex. But you have to succeed... Cop Chase! (Reverse Crash Course) 7th race done by Tibor Mat 97. This race comes from the San Francisco stunt training. Added by 14 pursuers, 1 opponent. And 3 different varieties of opponents in Professional. Outside The City ?: 8th race done by Tibor Mat 97. This race outside the city. And none of the cops are detected in the empty area. Join the Others: A most difficult race ... Beat the time allotted the next time you want to do this test ... The End In The Presence Of Rain: Last Blitz Tibor Mat 97. Download now Category:Mods Category:San Francisco Category:Races